The past in the case, the future in her eyes
by Katkitten4
Summary: Deux nuits sans dormir, c'est le prix à payer pour que Jane réussisse à prendre une décision qui changera sa vie... et celle de Lisbon.


The past in the case, the future in her eyes

Le salon n'était pas éclairé et je n'osais pas allumer. Je n'en avais même pas envie à vrai dire. A tâtons, je me dirigeai vers le canapé et allumai finalement la lampe posée à côté.

Encore une insomnie. La deuxième cette semaine. Ce n'était certes plus à cause de Red John mais cela avait un rapport, indirectement. Teresa n'en savait rien, je quittais le lit au milieu de la nuit et y revenais avant que le réveil ne sonne.

J'adorais la voir se réveiller, la voir me sourire, les yeux embrumés de sommeil, les cheveux étalés sur l'oreiller et la marque de la couverture sur sa joue, parfois.

Une semaine auparavant, j'avais pris une décision importante et, depuis, les nuits étaient courtes, du moins quand j'arrivais à m'endormir. Cette nuit, j'étais décidé à agir. C'était important pour moi et j'espérais que ça le soit tout autant pour Lisbon.

Allongé sur le canapé, je jouais avec mon alliance, la tournant dans un sens puis dans l'autre. Tout allait changer, de nombreuses choses n'étaient déjà plus comme avant.

Je souris en repensant à notre rencontre et aux années que nous avions passées l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle m'avait changé, avait tenté de f aire de moi quelqu'un de meilleur. Notre relation avait évolué et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. Il avait malgré tout fallu que Teresa s'apprête à partir avec Pike pour que je prenne réellement conscience que j'allais la perdre.

Et aujourd'hui, elle était là, dormant dans son lit qui était devenu le nôtre. Je ne lui avais jamais demandé si elle m'en avait voulu d'être venu la retrouver dans l'avion, de lui avoir avoué mes sentiments alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rejoindre un autre homme qu'elle allait épouser. Non, nous n'avions pas vraiment évoqué cela. Elle avait été perdue, en colère, ça elle me l'avait confirmé, mais n'avait rien dit de plus.

Ce n'était pas si facile, après avoir été indépendants aussi longtemps, d'être en couple, de penser à l'autre, mais nous avions réussi, instaurant une certaine routine qui nous convenait, une routine dans laquelle nous nous surprenions l'un et l'autre. C'était agréable, cette possibilité de s'appuyer sur quelqu'un. Je m'ouvrais un peu plus afin que Lisbon en sache plus sur moi. J'arrivais à deviner énormément de choses à son sujet, mais elle aussi se confiait. Elle réussissait malgré tout à rester mystérieuse à mes yeux. Nous avions une confiance aveugle l'un envers l'autre.

Je soupirai. J'avais peur qu'un jour elle ne veuille plus de moi, qu'elle se rende compte que je n'étais pas fait pour elle ou qu'elle ne me supporte plus. Je savais qu'elle tentait de me donner confiance à ce sujet, mais cette question ne me désertait pas. Je l'aimais, de cela j'en étais certain, il semblait en être de même pour elle.

Nous ne parlions jamais de notre avenir, nous laissant porter par la vie, je savais pourtant qu'elle espérait plus que cela mais cela l'effrayait aussi.

Qu'il était effrayant d'être amoureux. Effrayant mais tellement bon !

Je m'assis finalement, soulevai le coussin du canapé et en sortis une petite boîte. Je l'avais cachée hier soir alors qu'elle rentrait plus tôt que prévu. Je savais que c'était ce qu'elle attendait, qu'elle l'espérait, l'appréhendait aussi, évidemment.

Je ne savais pas être romantique, pas comme le souhaiteraient de nombreuses femmes, du moins. Mais l'étais-je assez pour Teresa ? Je lui apportais son café, essayais de combler ses désirs, ses envies qu'elle n'évoquait pas forcément.

Je fis glisser mon alliance, l'enlevai et la détaillai. Elle n'avait pas changé, était restée come au premier jour. Pourtant, le temps était venu pour moi de tourner totalement la page. Lisbon ne m'avait jamais dit quoi que ce soit, elle avait accepté, parce que c'était une partie de moi. Comment avais-je pu, moi, le soi-disant medium et ancien charlatan, attirer une femme de son genre ? C'était sans doute une question à laquelle je n'aurais jamais de réponse.

J'ouvris la boite, hésitant quand même un peu. Je n'avais pas peur, non. Il s'agissait juste d'un moment important, non sans conséquence. Délicatement, j'y déposai l'anneau, l'observai. Aucun doute. Ce symbole du passé avait trouvé sa place. J'inspirai profondément et refermai l'écrin dans un claquement sec.

Je consultai ma montre, Teresa n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Rapidement, je m'activai, préparai un plateau avec une tasse de café et quelques tartines. Ca aussi, c'était nouveau : elle ne mangeait jamais le matin avant que nous ne soyons ensemble.

Je déposai la boite et rejoignis la chambre avec dix minutes d'avance sur l'horaire. J'aimais l'observer sans qu'elle n'en ait conscience, allongée sur le côté, respirant calmement, sereine.

Je déposai le plateau sur la table de chevet, m'accroupis à sa hauteur et effleurai son visage de la main. Elle frémit, bougea légèrement, je m'allongeai sur le lit et, cette fois, laissai ma bouche caresser son visage et descendre en une multitude de baisers vers son cou, je sentis plus que je ne vis son sourire, elle se réveillait lentement sous ma douce torture.

Elle ouvrit un œil, son sourire s'agrandit et j'en profitai pour déposer un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- Bonjour vous.

- Bonjour, bien dormi ?

- Très, et toi ? S'enquit-elle en se blottissant contre mon torse.

La voir aussi câline me surprenait toujours.

- Peu.

Je ne voulais pas lui mentir, aujourd'hui marquait le franchissement d'une nouvelle étape. Je l'embrassai une fois, deux fois puis me retournai pour prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Elle s'assit, me remercia dans un sourire qui se flétrit, laissant place à la surprise en voyant la boite.

- Jane…

- Ouvre-la, je t'expliquerai après.

Elle devait l'ouvrir, je percevais une angoisse dans son regard, elle se méprenait sûrement mais elle devait savoir.

Elle l'ouvrit avec hésitation, ne dit rien, son regard allant de l'anneau à moi, elle me saisit la main, regarda, passa ses doigts fins sur la marque blanche laissée par l'alliance.

- Tu…

- je l'ai enlevée, oui. Il était temps et je devais le faire pour pouvoir faire… ceci, dis-je en sortant du lit, ouvrant le tiroir de la table de nuit et en en sortant un autre écrin.

Je m'agenouillai, très nerveux, n'ayant pas vraiment prévu ça pour aujourd'hui. J'ancrai mon regard au sien, la peur était encore présente— l'avais-je perdue ? — et décidai de m'expliquer.

- Teresa, je sais que cela ne fait pas longtemps que nous sommes ensemble, je sais aussi que tu voudrais prendre ton temps, que tu ne te sens pas prête mais je ne veux plus attendre et prendre le risque de voir un autre Pike entrer dans ta vie et t'enlever de la mienne. C'est égoïste, je le reconnais, mais… Je t'aime Teresa et je ne peux m'imaginer vivre sans toi. Je sais que cette demande est loin d'être aussi romantique que tu aurais pu le souhaiter mais… Teresa Lisbon, voulez-vous devenir ma femme ?

Je suis pathétique, ma demande est totalement anti-romantique. J'aurais dû attendre ce soir, faire une déclaration poétique dans le restaurant que j'avais réservé. Pourquoi n'avais-je pas pu me retenir !

Je soupirai, elle ne détachait pas ses yeux de la bague, les larmes s'accumulant dans ses émeraudes. Je compris.

- Je suis désolé Teresa, fis-je en me levant, oublie ce que je viens de dire, ce n'est pas…

- Non ! Lança-t-elle vivement. Non, reprit-elle calmement face à mon air surpris. Il est hors de question que j'oublie ce que tu as dit. D'accord, ce n'est pas comme ça que j'aurais imaginé ta demande, mais c'est ce qui fait que je t'aime. Tu ne peux jamais faire comme les autres, tu es unique, Patrick Jane, et… oui.

- Oui ? Répétai-je, peu sûr de comprendre.

- Oui, je veux t'épouser. C'est vrai, on précipite un peu les choses, mais on peut faire durer nos fiançailles quelques mois, non ? Histoire de nous habituer à ces changements.

Je me plongeai dans son regard, tentant d'y déceler un mensonge et ne relevai rien d'autre qu'une sincérité qui me combla de joie.

- Tu vas te décider à me mettre cette bague au doigt ou tu vas la laisser dans ce boitier ?

Je ris, évacuant ainsi ma nervosité, saisis sa main et glissai la bague à son doigt.

- Elle est magnifique.

- Pas autant que toi, répondis-je en l'embrassant.

- Je t'aime Patrick, n'en doute jamais, d'accord ?

- Je ferai de mon mieux.

Elle m'embrassa également et posa les yeux sur l'autre écrin.

-Pourquoi me l'as-tu donné ?

- Pour te prouver que je tournais la page.

Elle attrapa la boite carrée, saisis ma main et l'y déposa.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour le savoir. Garde-la.

Je caressai du bout des doigts sa main qui recouvrait toujours l'écrin.

- Patrick ?

- Hum ?

- Tu es sûr ?

- Plus que jamais, répondis-je en le prenant et, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la chambre, attrapai la valise au-dessus de l'armoire, la décadenassai et ouvris une boite à bijoux dans laquelle se trouvait déjà celle d'Angela. Je sortis mon alliance du coussin blanc et la glissai à côté de celle de ma femme. Teresa ne disait rien, je sentais malgré tout son regard sur moi, observant chacun de mes gestes.

Une fois la valise remise à sa place initiale, je sentis deux bras m'entourer. Je me retournai vers ma fiancée.

- Je t'aime Patrick, murmura-t-elle en essuyant une larme qui avait coulé sur ma joue. Et, alors que ces mots atteignaient mon cerveau, je l'étreignis de toutes mes forces, plongeant la tête dans son cou, laissant quelques larmes s'échapper. Je détestais pleurer en public, refusant de voir en eux la pitié que ces personnes pouvaient me porter, mais là, aujourd'hui, contre Teresa, je n'avais plus à faire semblant. Pleurer face à l'être aimé prend un tout autre sens. Je n'étais pas faible puisque Teresa était ma force, je venais de me délivrer d'un fardeau invisible enfermé dans l'alliance que je portais.

Aujourd'hui, enfin, je pouvais entrevoir mon avenir au cœur de deux émeraudes qui me fixaient.

Un avenir au doux nom de Teresa.


End file.
